


Voyeurism

by Lycka



Series: Naruto and Sasuke and Gaara sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dominant Sasuke, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I think everything is in the title, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, and Gaara is very please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara had some fun at home.Naruto sees them.
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto and Sasuke and Gaara sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shira_Taka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shira_Taka/gifts).



> So, the second part is there, a lot sooner than I thought!
> 
> Still for you, my dear Shira, if you are still okay with it :D

*'*

Naruto ran his hand in his head, sighing. He was once again so tired. He couldn't wait to be on vacation. All he wanted was to laze around on the beach, while drinking whatever alcohol he will want, ogling his boyfriends in their tight and sexy swimming trunks, having sex all day long in the house they rented for the holiday. A beautiful, small house, near the beach, but not too close, with not many houses around, so they will not have to be discreet.

His nose was bleeding and people in the bus looked at him strangely, but he couldn't care less. He took a tissue and got off the bus, his energy renewed.

He ran to his flat, wanting to kiss and cuddle his boyfriends if they were there. Or waiting for them naked on the couch if they were not.

With renewed energy, Naruto opened the door and was about to yell his famous "I'm home" when he heard some muffled sounds.

Quietly, he want to the living room.

And what he found was a piece of art.

Gaara was totally naked, on all fours, his hands on the back of the couch, his legs widely apart, his back arching at his maximum, his eyes half-closed with some tears dripping from the corner, his mouth open, moaning softly as Sasuke was spreading his ass, going as deep as he could, painfully slowly, eyes closed, frowning and gasping, making sure to not come too soon.

He swallowed hard. He wanted to join them, but the two of them were just so perfect, like this, without him.

"Sa... Sasuke... Aaah... Feels so good..." Gaara's voice was much higher than usual and his hips were rolling, trying to catch Sasuke's slow pace.

One of Sasuke's hands climbed on Gaara's back, making the redhead shiver and whimper, finally stroking the hair, pulling them softly and the brunet leaned to kiss him sensually, thrusting hard into Gaara's ass.

Naruto opened his fly and freed his erection, totally captivated by the scene. He started to stroke himself like Sasuke was fucking Gaara. Hard, slow, teasing.

The brunet finally saw him, but Gaara was too far gone to notice anything else than Sasuke's cock pushing inside of him.

Sasuke gave him a naughty smile. He started to fuck Gaara harder, looking at Naruto's eyes with an intensity the blond rarely saw.

"You love it, huh?" Sasuke asked and Naruto had no idea if he was talking to him, to Gaara or both of them.

But holy fuck, yes, he loved it.

He was pumping his cock faster now, his eyes locked on Sasuke who was biting his lips indecently. He had to lean on the wall behind him, his legs were too weak to carry him anymore.

"Sasuke... I'm – I'm cumming..." Gaara cried out.

Sasuke stopped looking at him and he grabbed Gaara's cock. "Not now." Gaara growled and Sasuke smirked, "Let me make you feel good some more," he whispered in the redhead's ear and then, he started to fuck Gaara hard and fast.

Gaara was biting his hand to not scream too loudly, but Sasuke took his hands, "let us hear you..."

Naruto was feeling his orgasm growing in him. He was stroking himself faster, lulled by Gaara's cries of pleasure. It was hard to keep his eyes opened, but he wanted to see them come.

Sasuke was trying his best to remain as calm as possible, making sure Gaara wasn't coming too fast and that Naruto was still looking at them.

But he could see how the pace was messier than before, how Sasuke was now moaning. He wasn't going to last long.

Naruto knew he wasn't going to either.

"Fuck, so good... Please... Sasuke... Please..." Gaara pleaded, desperate to find his release.

Sasuke groaned and Naruto could tell the brunet was going to give up. "Come." the brunet growled, looking at Naruto.

He came hard in his hand, Gaara's cry and Sasuke's voice making him lose it.

He let himself slide against the wall until his ass touched the floor, closing his eyes. The orgasm made him sleepy and he didn't have the courage to get up until he heard Gaara's sweet chuckle.

"I don't think I can move, Sasuke." Gaara was panting hard, but Naruto could tell how happy he was.

"I don't think I can either." Sasuke agreed.

"I think we're getting old." Naruto added, laughing.

"Come over here, Naruto." Gaara said, waving at him. Well, he was trying to, at least.

With the energy he had left, he got up and sat on the couch. As soon as he sat, Gaara let his head drop on Naruto's knees. "I didn't hear you coming home. You should have joined us."

"I didn't want to stop you. You were so beautiful like this..." Naruto smiled, stroking Gaara's messy hair.

"You are a pervert." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Say the one who was fucking on the couch." Naruto teased.

"You were the one looking while touching yourself." Sasuke added.

"Did it bother you?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke replied after a few seconds. "I... I actually really like it. Knowing you were there."

"Oooh, Mister Uchiha, is that a new kink?" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, moron." Sasuke was blushing and Naruto thought it was a beautiful color on him.

"Stop it you two." Gaara groaned.

"But I love teasing Sasuke, it's so easy, it works every time!"

"Be nice to him."

"I am always nice." Naruto sang.

"You're not." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh, now you're grumpy. I love it when you're grumpy."

"What don't you love about me?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. I love everything about you." Naruto said, giving Sasuke his most beautiful smile and he was delighted to see the brunet's cheek reddening once again.

"You make me want to puke rainbows." Gaara said rolling his eyes.

The three of them laughed before a comfortable silence fell.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Naruto still stroking Gaara's hair while Sasuke was cuddling with the redhead.

"I need to shower." Gaara groaned, breaking the silence. "All this fucking made me feel dirty."

"You are such a poet, Gaara." Sasuke said, getting up slowly.

"Did you think I was one?"

"Well, I think this moron over there has a bad influence on you."

"Hey, why are you insulting me? I wasn't saying anything!"

"Sorry. It worried me to not hear you." Sasuke said casually.

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Shut up, you two." Gaara stopped their fight. "I have no energy in my legs."

Naruto got up and took Gaara in his arms. Kind of. He tried to carry him princess style, but even if Gaara was smaller than him, he was an adult, quite muscled. The redhead was slouched on him. "Okay, it didn't work. C'm'on, I know you can walk, at least. What about we all take a bath together?"

"There's not enough place for the three of us." Sasuke retorted. "Not even for two of us."

"You love breaking my dreams, don't you?" Naruto said, feeling betrayed. "We need to buy a bigger bath."

"There is no place in the bathroom for a bigger bath." Sasuke said.

"You really love ruining everything, don't you?" Naruto yelled.

Gaara kissed him, "don't be sad, we will shower with you."

Naruto pouted, "okay. It's not as good as a bath, but it's better than nothing."

"What are you waiting for, you two?" Sasuke yelled from the bathroom.

"Follow me." Gaara said, taking Naruto into the bathroom, trembling a bit.

Naruto undressed and went into the shower, kissing the redhead gently. He felt Sasuke's lips on his neck and he knew the shower was going to be perfect.

"Wait, Gaara, can you move to your left?"

"No. The shower head will be on my back."

"Sasuke, can't you just come closer?"

"My cock is literally between your ass' cheeks, I can't go any closer."

"Naruto what if you go here."

"Well, no, I can't move if I go there. Gaara, what about you?"

"It's not possible."

Sasuke sighed, kissed Naruto's neck and got out. "I think it's better if we take the shower separately."

Gaara kissed Naruto's forehead and got out too.

"I'm so disappointed right now."

**Author's Note:**

> So, once again, I just write porn aha! But it was a scene that was stuck in my head since a few days, I just had to write it.
> 
> This series will not be just smut though. Of course, it's me so, there will be some, even a lot, but I have my ideas for those three and it didn't just involve sex!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it Shira :) 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
